


Chemistry

by kijani



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijani/pseuds/kijani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam calls Tommy in for a little extra rehearsal, but he might have something else entirely on his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff aren't mine. That said, this is entirely fiction, meant for entertainment purposes only.

“Did I... Did I do something wrong?” Tommy whispered, his gaze directed at the ground. He could feel the blush coloring his cheeks already, which meant it would be impossible to really look Adam in the face right now, no matter how much he wanted to. “I was a little off my mark during the last set. I'll be more careful next time, I--”

Adam chuckled, and Tommy's face grew even more hot. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground beneath his feet, even as Adam began to speak. “You didn't do anything wrong. I've just.. I've been watching you, and I was thinking that maybe we could step things up when we go to Dublin. You know...bring the show to the next level.” He took a few slow steps forward. One. Two. Three. Tommy could count them easily. Adam must have significantly narrowed the distance between the two of them, because Tommy was blanketed by his shadow now.

He chanced a glance upward and allowed himself a small smile. “The next level? That's... That's a good thing, right? What does that mean? What do you want me to do?” He tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind his ears and took a deep breath. It was hard to imagine what the next step could be, especially considering the way the concerts usually went as it was. There was already plenty of speculation out there about Adam, his stage antics, and his on-stage and off-stage relationship with his bassist. Tommy forgot sometimes that he was the bassist everyone talked about, but he definitely knew that right now. “Do... Do the others need to be here for this?” 

Adam took another step forward. Tommy could feel Adam's fingers on his chin, and he allowed the other man to force his gaze upward, offering no resistance. Adam smiled at him, and Tommy sucked in a deep breath. “I don't think anyone else needs to be here. You're the one I'm concerned about. Besides, you're the most fun to play with...” 

The way that Adam said the word 'fun' sent a shiver of excitement all the way down Tommy's spine. He closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for the sensation to pass, opening them again only when he knew he wouldn't fall over when he met that gaze. “O-okay. Alright. Bring it on. Show me what to do...” He ran a hand through his hair, tussling it around a little bit. It slipped through his fingers and fell haphazardly to the side. This time, when he looked up, he held Adam's gaze. 

The man moved forward gracefully, and Tommy sucked in another deep breath when he felt Adam's hands circle around his tiny waist. He exhaled and fell into step easily as Adam guided him backwards. To someone like him, someone like Tommy might as well have been weightless. Adam maneuvered the tinier man with ease, and when they stopped, Tommy recognized exactly where he stood. It was just about the same place he always stood when they were performing, but there had to be something different about this time around, or Adam wouldn't have summoned him like this. Right? The only real solution was to wait and see, and Tommy's heart thudded in his chest as he waited for further instructions. 

“I want to put on a really good show in Dublin. That O'Connor woman gave me a horrible review at the last show. We'll show her...” Adam didn't usually let the reviews get to him that much. People were entitled to their opinions after all, but this one had managed to get under his skin. The show had 'lacked chemistry' and Adam had given an 'overall lackluster performance'. Everyone had their off days. He was allowed to have off days just like everyone else. Either way, he'd show her chemistry. Dublin was going to get one hell of a show, alright. Of course, in reality, that had nothing to do with the reason he'd called Tommy here this particular evening...but it had seemed like a damn good excuse.

“Shouldn't everyone else be...?” 

“Just you, glitterbaby.” 

Tommy nodded and looked away. He could feel that blush creeping up on him again. It always reared its head at the most inopportune times, and right now, he didn't need his shy side to come out at all. Besides, he and Adam had been through much more than just what the audience saw on stage, so a simple rehearsal on their own was no big deal. It was cake. Pie, even. 

“There he goes, my baby walks so slow...” Tommy turned his head, and somehow, Adam was behind him now, stalking towards him, his hips swaying lightly as he sang. Tommy hadn't heard 'Fever' sung quite like this ever before, but he admittedly liked the change in tempo, and in the way that Adam was moving, and in the way that Adam was looking at him. He watched, holding his breath and doing his best to keep his mouth closed as Adam made his way across the stage, closer and closer to him. The kiss was rough, and Tommy closed his eyes as he felt a sharp tug to his hair...and something else. But what was it? “Time to be m-mine...” When he opened them again, a dark blush colored his cheeks as he noticed the simple leather collar around his neck, and the chain in Adam's hand.

Tommy almost stopped playing right then and there, but a stern look from Adam swayed him from that course of action. Adam yanked on the chain and Tommy moved forward obediently, his cheeks hot and his fingers still working over the strings on his bass. Adam continued to sing in that same sultry voice, and Tommy bit his lip to hide a moan as Adam began to rock against him, tugging roughly on the chain in his hand. Tommy gave in and let out a soft moan, and in that instant Adam's mouth was on his again, the song all but forgotten almost as quickly as it had began. Tommy's fingers continued to move across the strings for a moment, but when Adam rocked forward again, he fumbled. If Adam could stop singing, he could stop playing, right? Luckily, he didn't have to answer his own question. In the time that it took him to blink, his bass went from his hands, to Adam's, to the floor. He cringed at the strange sound it made. It wasn't a good sound at all. His mouth formed a tiny 'o' of protest, but Adam's finger silenced him quickly enough. 

“I'll get you another one, glitterbaby...” He whispered, closing the distance between them and covering Tommy's lips with his once more. He pushed the boy backwards and moved with him fluidly, their bodies pressed together, never once breaking the kiss as he explored Tommy's mouth. When Tommy's back hit the wall, Adam smiled and pulled himself away. He bit down on the chain, freeing up his hands for the moment, and gripped on to Tommy's shirt. With a quick tug, the fabric stretched and ripped in his hands, leaving Tommy's chest bare before him to explore. He licked his lips and bent down, kissing and licking his way over Tommy's chest and abdomen, leaving no curve unexplored over the other man's pale, silky skin.

Tommy moaned, watching Adam move with lust-clouded eyes, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. His hands were planted firmly against the wall, even though he itched to reach out and touch Adam. He didn't know the rules this time, or if there were any rules at all, and until then, he was determined to be as careful as possible. He sucked in another deep breath when he felt another tug on the tiny leash. It was back in Adam's hand now. How did that happen? Tommy's gaze followed Adam's free hand as it inched lower, his fingers dancing across the bare skin just above the waistband of his pants before dipping below. “Adam...”

Adam was on his knees now, one hand still clutching the chain, his other hand dipping in and out of Tommy's pants. He was toying with the boy and he knew it, but Tommy was so much fun to play with. Adam had discovered that first night they were together that Tommy was capable of making some very beautiful sounds, and he was determined to draw all of them out right now. He dropped the chain for the time being, allowing it to hang loose from the collar around Tommy's neck, and moved to undo the zipper of his pants. He cupped Tommy's lace-clad cock in his hand, massaging it gently and smirking at the loud moan that burst forth from the blond's lips. “That's it, glitterbaby. Don't hold back anything from me.” 

“Adam, please...” Tommy whimpered. He rolled his hips forward in an effort to get a bit more contact, and sucked in a deep breath when he achieved the desired result. He rocked himself forward a few more times, his breath catching in his throat each time he moved just right. So far, Adam hadn't stopped him, and maybe he wouldn't. He hadn't mentioned any rules, but then again, Tommy had thought that they had come here to rehearse. “Please.. Just... I want you to...” He felt another blush. No matter how many times he'd found himself in this position with Adam, he still got shy about saying what he wanted. However, he also knew Adam liked to hear it...and that Adam, when he wanted to be, could be a merciless tease. “Please... I want you to su--”

Adam squeezed gently, smirking when Tommy's request was interrupted with a loud moan. Even still, he moved forward, hooking a finger under the lace and tugging downward, leaving Tommy exposed before him. Adam bit his bottom lip and let out a moan of his own. He was already painfully hard, but they had the rest of the evening, and he wasn't about to spoil it. He squeezed the base of Tommy's cock, moving his hand up and down for a moment in a lazy rhythm before finally leaning forward and slipping his tongue out. Tommy let out a whimper as Adam's tongue danced across the head of his cock for a moment before Adam took him fully into his mouth. 

The man moved at a tortuously slow pace, and Tommy sucked in a few more deep breaths, his eyes fluttering closed as he focused on the sensations running through his body. Adam swallowed around his cock, still moving at that same slow pace, and when Tommy opened his eyes again, Adam was looking up at him. “God da-- Please, baby boy... Please...” The pace sped up substantially, and Tommy braced himself against the wall, even as his knees felt weak enough to give under his own weight. He moaned loudly, biting his bottom lip so hard that he was almost certain it would bleed. “Fuck... So good...” 

Adam pulled back, a small smile on his face as he reached for the chain and tugged gently. “Good boy, Tommy. Such a good boy... Don't get too excited yet. We're not through...” Adam moved away just slightly and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a tiny tube and a condom and set both to the side. With another jerk of the chain, he guided Tommy around to face the opposite direction. “Hands on the wall, Tommy. Do not touch yourself.” Tommy gave a short nod and took a deep breath. He was well aware of what happened if he broke this rule. He hadn't been crazy enough to break it yet, and he certainly wasn't going to start today. 

The wall felt cool against Tommy's palms, and he allowed himself to rest there for a moment, his breathing coming in heavy gasps as he waited for what would happen next. The collar was definitely something new. It felt foreign around his neck, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. Every tug of that little chain sent a jolt of excitement through his entire body, and he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. Behind him, he heard Adam get to his feet, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

“Adam?” 

Adam moved forward, pressing himself against Tommy, his erection glaringly obvious against the man's bare skin. In an instant, Adam's hands were on his body, moving down his sides, playing across his stomach. Tommy let out a shaky moan. Adam leaned in, his tongue just barely moving over the shell of Tommy's ear before he finally spoke. “So well behaved. Can you feel what that does to me, Tommy?” Adam's breath was hot against his skin, and Tommy nearly melted into the wall right then and there. He certainly could feel it. His heart was racing in his chest, and he felt as if he could stop breathing at any moment. He ached for Adam. “I want you...” Adam hissed in his ear. “I want you so bad...” He bent down, picked the items up off of the floor, and straightened himself again.

Tommy was so focused on the sound of Adam's voice that the first finger took him by surprise. He tensed for a moment and relaxed, letting out another shaky sigh as Adam began to pump his finger in and out. Tommy's hands stayed up against the wall and he spread his legs a little farther apart. When Adam added a second finger, Tommy bit his lip and let out a soft moan. Adam held himself there for a moment and Tommy took a chance and rocked backwards. Adam withdrew his fingers entirely, and Tommy almost cried. “Don't... Adam! Please d-don't stop...” 

Adam was silent a moment. He moved forward again, this time sliding three fingers into Tommy's entrance. He pressed himself up against Tommy once more and held himself there. “Don't. Move. Again.” He warned, gently pumping his fingers in and out to punctuate each word. He wanted to drive Tommy wild. He wanted him to be sore in the morning. He wanted to send him over the edge so hard that he'd need that wall to hold him up. Adam slid his fingers out of Tommy's entrance and stepped back. He rid himself of his constricting pants quickly. 

He stroked himself a few times and let out a moan of his own, carefully sliding the condom over his cock and generously applying the rest of the lubricant before discarding the tiny tube on the floor once more. Adam reached forward and clasped one hand around that little chain again before positioning himself at Tommy's entrance. He tugged on the chain and pressed a tiny kiss to the pulse point on Tommy's neck as he finally pressed forward. 

Tommy moaned and bowed his head. His hair fell into his eyes and he bit his lip as Adam pressed forward. Feeling Adam like this, filling him so completely, was always a little overwhelming at first. Tommy knew of absolutely nothing that felt better. He sucked in a deep breath and waited. 

Behind him, Adam braced his free hand against the wall and pulled himself almost all the way out before pushing back in. The first few thrusts were long but gentle as he adjusted to the feeling of Tommy's tightness around him. He moved again, this time covering Tommy's hand on the wall with his own. He pulled back, but this time when he thrust forward, it was much harder than before. 

“Oh shi—Ad--”

Adam tugged on the chain again, but did not say a word. Instead, he pounded into Tommy, his pace much quicker than before and his thrusts sharp. He'd angled himself just right, and Tommy was doing exactly as he was told. Each new sound that the man managed to draw out of his lover was something to be proud of. He was going to make sure that his little glitterbaby remembered this night. 

Tommy moaned loud and long, Adam's name riding his lips. He could feel Adam's hand over one of his own. His other hand was parallel to it, holding him up. Each time Adam drove into him, he cried out. He was burning for some kind of release, but there was another part of him that never wanted this to end. “Adam, I...fuck! I n-need...”

“Not yet, Tommy. Don't you dare...” Adam whispered, the words coming between his own gasps for breath.

The small blond man bit his lip and slammed his eyes closed. He wasn't about to disobey anything that Adam said. This felt so good. It was even better than the other times. With Adam, no one night was exactly the same anyway, but Tommy was certain he would never forget this. When another thrust came, he collapsed against the wall with a loud moan, a tiny bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

Adam pulled himself completely out, and Tommy let out a loud whine of protest. Before he could even formulate words to explain his irritation, Adam pulled on that chain again, and Tommy stumbled backwards, falling to his knees. There was a soft stinging pain there for a moment, but he barely noticed it when coupled with all of the other sensations that were attacking his body. Adam smirked down at him and shoved him forward, and Tommy found himself on all fours, holding his weight up with his hands. Adam positioned himself at Tommy's entrance once more. The fingers of one hand were still coiled tightly around the chain, and Adam rested the other hand on Tommy's hip. 

He pushed forward again, letting out a load moan that seemed to echo off of the walls. His thrusts were slow at first, but picked up speed as soon as he found a rhythm. For a long time, the only sounds in the room were the ones coming from Adam and Tommy, and the strange slap produced each time their bodies met. 

Tommy moaned Adam's name between pants for breath, his voice almost a whine. “Yes... Fuck... Please, Adam! Fuck... I need... N-need...” Adam stilled himself for a moment, dropping the chain and bending down to wrap an arm around Tommy's middle. He pulled the smaller man to his knees effortlessly. One hand stayed on Tommy's waist, and the other inched lower until Adam closed his fingers around Tommy's cock. He bent his head down, nipping and sucking at the pulse point on Tommy's neck. He was teetering on the edge of oblivion, and he intended to pull Tommy down with him. 

“Okay, glitterbaby...” He whispered, another tiny smirk on his lips. He pulled out and thrust forward a few more times, hard and fast, his hand working Tommy's cock with the same feverish pace. He licked that sensitive spot on Tommy's neck once more biting down hard. He wanted to be sure he left a good mark. Tommy cried out and rocked backwards, and Adam smiled when he felt his lover's release hit. He pounded into him a few more times before following Tommy over the edge. Adam pulled himself out and tugged Tommy backwards, cradling him in his arms as he braced himself against the wall. He took a few deep breaths and smiled.

Tommy, still shaking, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, let out a shaky sigh. “Bes'...rehearsal...fuck...”

“You were...amazing...” Adam whispered, allowing his eyes to flutter closed for a moment. “And I bet O'Connor will love the chemistry in the next show.” He reached out, his fingers dancing across the leather of the collar around Tommy's neck. “God, that looks so good on you...”

“I like it. Think I might keep it...”

“I was hoping you would. I don't think it would look quite as good on Monte or Isaac...”


End file.
